Why Kaiba REALLY Hates Yugi
by MeekinPink
Summary: This came to me while trying to get to sleep. Have you ever really thought about how Seto's hatred for Yugi seems a bit much because he lost a card game? Read this and find out why he REALLY hates Yugi! [[NOT A YAOI!]]


_I can not, for the life of me, fall asleep. I've been trying to, I am tired. My sister won't turn down her music, my brother's friends keep knocking at the door. Man. Anyways, all the while, I was thinking about Yu-Gi-Oh. Why does Seto hate Yugi so much? I know why, it's just stupid. You lost, big deal. I know how Kaiba is and how he was raised but then I started thinking this;;_

Kaiba was leaning against the school lockers, eyes closed, one foot propped up. He was waiting for the bell to ring. *RIIING* Kids started pouring out of classrooms and Seto never opened his eyes.

"I know!" a girl said, then giggled. "And did you see that Joey Wheeler? He's such a jerk."

"I think he's kind of cute."

"What?!" the two girls said.

"I think I might ask him on a date."

"Are you crazy?"

"Don't be jealous, Cissy."

"Jealous?!"

"Ooh look! There he is! Hey Joey! Wait up!"

The two girls giggled. Seto reached out and grabbed one of the girls arms.

"Wha- oh. Hey Kaiba."

"I'll see you later, girlfriend."

"Bye Cissy."

Seto took the girls hand and cracked a smile. "Hey."

The girl smiled. "You got something to say to me?" she cooed.

"I missed you."

"Is that all?"

"Let's get out of here."

The girl put her arm through Kaiba's and they walked down the hall. A short, spiky haired kid was pushed by a kid with pointy hair, and he dropped all his books.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" the girl said.

"What if I don't? What are you going to do about it?" the boy said, getting in the girls face.

Kaiba stepped in front of her. "You mean what am _I_ going to do about it."

"Hmpf. Stay out of this rich boy."

"If you mess with her you're messing with me," Kaiba took a step forward. "What? Can you only pick on girls and this little shrimp?"

The boy looked at the short boy, the girl, then back at Kaiba. "Whatever man."

He and three other guys walked away. The girl and Seto helped the boy pick up his school papers.

"Thanks guys." he said.

"Don't you worry, Yugi. One day they'll get what's coming to them. They're going to meet someone a lot tougher than them and he'll be sorry for what he's done to you."

"I know, but I'm not worried. My grandpa always tells me to keep my head up and be strong."

"You're grandpa is a wise man."

Yugi chuckled. "Oh, I don't know about that! But he's okay. Thanks again, Hana and Kaiba."

"Your welcome." Hana said.

Yugi waved goodbye and walked off down the hall.

"Geez, that Tristan Taylor and his thugs really need a good whipping. He's such a bully."

"Hey, don't worry. He won't mess with you again."

"I know, but poor Yugi. He's so tiny and can't stand up for himself."

"He'll be fine. Come on, lets get going."

Kaiba and Hana got into his private car and he requested the park. Seto and Hana laughed and talked until the driver got to the park. Kaiba helped Hana out and they walked over to the small pond. Hana took off her shoes and put her feet in the water.

"Come on, Seto."

"No way."

"Oh please!" she begged. "Let's play in the water." Hana splashed some water on Seto and laughed. "You're already wet, come get in the water."

"Stop it!"

"Stop being so negative. Get in the water."

"No."

Hana grabbed Seto's arm and pulled him. "Come on. Best friends are supposed to do things like this."

"Best friends don't ruin each other's clothes."

"How would you know? I'm you're only friend."

"No you're not."

"Mokuba doesnt count."

"I'm not talking about him."

"Well who else are you talking about? I hope you don't have another _girl_friend."

Seto smiled.

"Who is she? Seto! Who is she?"

Kaiba grabbed her hand and pulled them both in the water. For the next couple hours, they spent having a nice time at the park. Hana sat on a bench and Seto sat next to her. She put her arm through his and her head on his shoulder.

"You're a really wonderful friend, Seto."

"I know."

. . . . . .

When Seto returned home, he noticed Mokuba wasnt downstairs playing his tv games. He went up to Mokuba's room, he was there, doing his homework.

"Hey Mokuba, how was school?"

"It was okay. One of the teachers got pranked really bad and quit though."

"Oh."

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

Mokuba looked up, Seto was smiling. "I see _someone_ spent some time with a **special **girl."

Seto blushed.

"Did you ask her out yet?"

"What do you know about that?"

"Seto, I'm 12. I like girls too."

Seto sat on Mokuba's bed. "No, I didnt. I dont know how."

"You should just tell her."

"Should I take her on a date?"

"Maybe, I dont know."

Seto looked out the window. Silence. "I'll tell her tomorrow."

. . . . . .

School day was over. Hana noticed Seto didnt come into class today. She went to his locker and he wasnt there. She shrugged. As she started to walk out the school, she saw Yugi at his locker. And she saw Tristan and his thugs walking his way. She and Yugi couldnt take then on alone, she didn't know what to do. Lucky for them, they walked right past. Hana sighed. She went up to Yugi.

"Hey Yugi."

"Oh, hi Hana. Where's Kaiba?"

"He didnt come to school today."

"Oh. So what's up?"

"I was wondering, do you want to hang out today?"

"Really? Uhm, sure, why not. Where?"

"We could go to the park."

"Okay."

Yugi put his books away in his bag and he walked with Hana out the school. They walked a block without talking. Yugi broke the silence.

"So...what made you want to hang out with me? I mean, I think you're okay but we never really talk."

"Yesterday when Tristan was bullying you, I just got so mad. And then he threatened me! I just - ahg! I think we should stick together is all."

"Oh."

"Maybe we can form an alliance. When we have enough people we can take down Tristan and his helper monkeys."

"Tristan is a bad guy but violence isn't the answer."

"It may not be the answer for you, but it'll answer questions for me. Very bad hair questions."

Yugi laughed. "Well, here we are. What do you want to do?"

Hana looked around. She saw kids playing. She smiled. The kids got off the playground and ran to the bus that pulled up. Hana took Yugi's hand.

"I have an idea."

Hana and Yugi played on the swings, tried to build something in the sand, went down the slide, they even ran around playing tag.

"Come on, Yugi. Let's get on the merry-go-round!"

Yugi went first, Hana spun him around. He got off and it was Hana's turn. He was small, but he was able to push Hana. She stumbled off and almost fell over.

"Whoa! Wow Yugi, you pushed really fast. I'm so dizzy, I can barely - oof!"

She fell over on Yugi.

"Sorry Yugi."

"It's okay."

Hana looked into Yugi's eyes, he stared into hers. Hana ran her fingers through his hair and giggled. Yugi blushed.

"Uhm...Hana?" he said.

"Yugi..."

"Can we get up now?"

Hana blushed. "Sorry! Sorry."

They both sat up. Yugi rubbed the back of his head.

"Well uhm, today was fun." he said.

"Yeah," she rubbed her hands. "Yugi-"

"Oh no! I have to get home!" Yugi stood.

"Yugi wait!"

He turned. Hana grabbed him by his collar, pulled him down a bit and kissed him. When she let him go, he didnt say anything. She stood up.

"Uhm...Yugi, maybe we should hang out again sometime."

Yugi's face turned red. "Sure, I guess. Uh, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

Hana watch Yugi run off. She touched her lips and smiled.

Far off in the distant, was Seto. He saw the whole thing. He threw down the flowers he had and balled his fists.

"Yugi! You'll pay for this!"

. . . . . .

**END.**

**I know! Again, I know why Kaiba really hates Yugi but you have to admit, this is good. Kaiba, really nice when no one's around. Only letting a select few see how he really is. I like it. Review, Fav. Thanks for reading! ;-)**


End file.
